ostpreussenwikiaorg_de-20200213-history
Theodor Oberländer
miniatur|upright=0.9|Theodor Oberländer upright=0.9||right|miniatur|[[KGB-Dokument zu Aktivitäten Oberländers und des ukrainischen Nachtigall-Bataillons (1959)]] Theodor Oberländer (* 1. Mai 1905 in Meiningen; † 4. Mai 1998 in Bonn) war ein bundesdeutscher Politiker (GB/BHE, CDU). In der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus war er Mitglied der NSDAP, betrieb Ostforschung und war zeitweise Referent des Oberkommandos der Wehrmacht. Er war von 1953 bis 1960 Bundesminister für Vertriebene, Flüchtlinge und Kriegsgeschädigte und trat nach Vorwürfen wegen seiner Tätigkeit in der NS-Zeit zurück. Er war von 1953 bis 1961 sowie von 1963 bis 1965 Mitglied des Deutschen Bundestages. Oberländer gilt als prominentes Beispiel für das Phänomen der personellen Kontinuität der Eliten im NS-Staat und der Bundesrepublik. Leben und Beruf vor 1945 Akademische und berufliche Karriere Oberländer, der evangelischen Glaubens war, wurde bereits 1920 Mitglied der völkischen Jugendorganisation Adler und Falken Hinrich Jantzen: „Namen und Werke - Biographien und Beiträge zur Soziologie der Jugendbewegung“. dipa-Verlag 1977, Seite 195. und erlangte 1923 das Abitur auf dem Humanistischen Gymnasium Bernhardinum in Meiningen. Von 1923 bis 1927 studierte er Agrarwissenschaft in München, Hamburg und Berlin mit einem Abschluss als Diplomlandwirt. In München trat er 1923 der nationalistischen Deutschen Hochschulgilde Greif zu München bei und wechselte 1925 zur Deutschen Hochschulgilde Skuld zu Königsberg. 1928 folgte ein halbjähriger Aufenthalt in der Sowjetunion als Mitarbeiter der DRUSAG.„Oberländer - Baustein oder Dynamit“, in: Der Spiegel 17/1954, 21. April 1954. Am 2. März 1929 promovierte er in Berlin mit der Arbeit Die landwirtschaftlichen Grundlagen des Landes Litauen zum Doktor der Agrarwissenschaften. Oberländer ging danach als Volontär zum Institut für Ostdeutsche Wirtschaft nach Königsberg. Am 8. Februar 1930 promovierte er dort mit der Arbeit Die Landflucht in Deutschland und ihre Bekämpfung durch agrar-politische Maßnahmen zum Doktor der Staats- und Wirtschaftswissenschaften. 1930 bis 1931 folgte ein eineinhalbjähriger landwirtschaftlicher Auslandsaufenthalt in der Sowjetunion, China, Kanada und den Vereinigten Staaten, wo er bei Ford arbeitete. Anfang Oktober 1931 kehrte er als Assistent an das Institut für Ostdeutsche Wirtschaft in Königsberg zurück.Lebenslauf Oberländers, datiert vom 11. Oktober 1933; nach Angaben des 1954 im Kalten Krieg als DDR-Organ gegründeten Ausschusses für Deutsche Einheit, Herausgeber von: „Die Wahrheit über Oberländer“ Berlin Ost 1960, Seite 11. 1932 kandidierte er erfolglos zum Bundesleiter der Deutschen Gildenschaft und spaltete daraufhin bis zum April 1933 eine eigene „Arbeitsgemeinschaft“ (Hohnsteiner Arbeitsgemeinschaft Deutscher Hochschuldgilden, HAG) ab, als deren „Beauftragter“ er fungierte.„Nachrichtenblatt der HAG“ Nr. 1, Wintersemester 1932/33. 1958 trat er der wiedergegründeten Deutschen Gildenschaft wieder bei.„Im Strom der Zeit - Festschrift zum 75. Jahrestag der Deutschen Gildenschaft“. Blätter der Deutschen Gildenschaft, Sonderheft März 1998, Seite 90. In Königsberg machte er schnell akademische Karriere bis zu seinem Zerwürfnis mit Gauleiter Erich Koch 1937: Am 1. März 1933 wurde er zum Direktor des Instituts für Osteuropäische Wirtschaft. Am 17. Dezember 1933 folgte die Habilitation, am 1. April 1937 erhielt er die Professur für osteuropäische Wirtschaft in der Rechts- und Staatswissenschaftlichen Fakultät in Königsberg. 1933 bis 1934 hielt er auch agrarwissenschaftliche Vorlesungen an der Technischen Hochschule Danzig. Im September 1937 musste Oberländer auf Betreiben der ostpreußischen Gauleitung die Königsberger Universität verlassen, wogegen er ohne Erfolg gerichtlich vorging.Hermann Raschhofer: „Der Fall Oberländer“ (Verlag Fritz Schlichtenmayer 1962, Seite 137) In einem Schreiben vom 22. Dezember 1937 meldete das Reichserziehungsministerium an Rudolf Heß, Oberländers Professur in Königsberg habe „in weitgehendem Umfange“ lediglich politischen statt wissenschaftlichen Charakter gehabt und man habe ihn nach Greifswald versetzt, wo er in Zukunft mit Ostforschung nichts mehr zu tun haben werde.Werner Zschintsch (Staatssekretär im Reichsministerium für Wissenschaft, Erziehung und Volksbildung) an den „Stellvertreter des Führers, Braunes Haus“, „Betrifft: Verwendung des Prof.Dr. Oberländer, zuletzt in Königsberg“ (Schreiben vom 22. Dezember 1937, Geschäftsz. III P-Kr.Eu/O.177.) Durch Ministererlass vom 12. November 1937 wechselte Oberländer bis 1940 an die Universität Greifswald, wo er Mitdirektor des Staatswissenschaftlichen Seminars wurde. Zum 1. Oktober 1940 wechselte Oberländer an die Deutsche Karls-Universität Prag, wo er als Ordentlicher Universitäts-Professor an die Rechts- und Staatswissenschaftliche Fakultät ging, zu deren Dekan er am 15. Januar 1941 ernannt wurde. Am 29. Mai 1941 übernahm er zusätzlich als Kommissar die Juristische Fakultät der von den Deutschen geschlossenen tschechischen Universität, wo er dafür zu sorgen hatte, dass von den tschechischen Angestellten „die Wiederaufnahme der Arbeiten nicht zur Durchführung eines versteckten Lehrbetriebes mißbraucht wird.“''Schreiben von Karl Hermann Frank (Der Reichsprotektor in Böhmen und Mähren, in Vertretung) vom 29. Mai 1941 (Nr. 21-01-144/41), eingegangen an der Rechts- und Staatswissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Deutschen Karls-Universität in Prag am 13. Juni 1941 (Geschäftszahl 514) Diese Kommissarstätigkeit endete mit dem 8. Juni 1943.Schreiben von Karl Hermann Frank (''Der Höhere SS- und Polizeiführer beim Reichsprotektor in Böhmen und Mähren) an Herrn Prof. Dr. Theodor Oberländer vom 8. Juni 1943 (B.Nr. B.d.S. - II A 2 - 408/43) Im Herbst 1943 wurde Oberländer Direktor des Instituts für Wirtschaftswissenschaften und Vorsitzender des Prüfungsamtes für Volkswirte, Kaufleute und Handelslehrer der Deutschen Karls-Universität Prag. Mit Kriegsende 1945 endete auch die akademische Tätigkeit Oberländers. Forschungstätigkeit Oberländer widmete sich vor dem Hintergrund seiner agrarwissenschaftlichen Tätigkeit vor allem der Ostforschung, die sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, den deutschen Herrschaftsanspruch über den osteuropäischen Raum wissenschaftlich zu untermauern. Zu diesem Zweck gründeten sich 1931 in der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft die Volksdeutschen Forschungsgemeinschaften (VFG; siehe Volks- und Kulturbodenforschung). Oberländer wurde am 19. Dezember 1933 zunächst Geschäftsführer, am 27. März 1934 aber durch Emil Meynen abgelöst.„Aufzeichnung über die Sitzung vom 19. Dezember 1933“ bzw. „vom 27. März 1934“ (Politisches Archiv des Auswärtigen Amtes Bonn, Abteilung IV (Kultur): Forschungsgemeinschaften, Band 2) Oberländer blieb jedoch Vorstandsmitglied in der ebenfalls am 19. Dezember 1933 gegründeten Unterorganisation Nordostdeutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft (NODFG) in Berlin. In seinen Publikationen behauptete Oberländer, dass „für ganz Europa … das Anschwellen der gesamtslawischen Bevölkerung zu einer ernsten Gefahr werden“ könne.Theodor Oberländer: „Der Bevölkerungsdruck im deutsch-polnischen Grenzgebiet“ (in: Volksbund für das Deutschtum im Ausland (Hrsg.): „Deutsche Arbeit“, Heft 10, Oktober 1936) Eine weitere Gefahr stelle das Judentum dar, das in Osteuropa den Kommunismus verbreite.Theodor Oberländer: „Der Bolschewismus als weltpolitische Macht und Gefahr“, in: Karl Haushofer, Gustav Fochler-Hauke (Hrsg.): „Welt in Gärung“, Breitkopf & Härtel 1937, Seiten 206, 209, 213.U.a. Vortrag Oberländers im Juni 1937; wörtlich zitiert in: Michael Burleigh: „Germany Turns Eastwards: A Study of Ostforschung in the Third Reich“, Cambridge University Press 1988, Seite 146. Vor allem sein wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter Peter Heinz Seraphim veröffentlichte dazu mehrere antisemitische Schriften, von denen einige unter Oberländers Mitwirkung herausgegeben wurden. Nach dem Polenfeldzug setzte er sich für die kompromisslose ethnische Säuberung des von Deutschland annektierten Westpolens ein, diese bezeichnete er als „eine absolute Notwendigkeit, wenn die Reinerhaltung der Rasse gewährleistet sein soll.“Theodor Oberländer: „Von der Front des Volkstumskampfes“, in: Konrad Meyer (Hrsg.): Neues Bauerntum April/Mai 1940, Seiten 127-129. Am 27. Juni 1940 begann im besetzten Polen die erste Arbeitstagung des Instituts für Deutsche Ostarbeit Krakau, die von Generalgouverneur Frank persönlich eröffnet wurde und bei der NODFG-Vorstandsmitglied Oberländer als einer von elf geladenen NS-Hochschuldozenten referierte.Institut für Deutsche Ostarbeit Krakau (Hrsg.): Jahrbuch 1941. Burg-Verlag Krakau 1941. Im Oktober 1944 wurde er Mitglied der Arbeitsgemeinschaft zur Erforschung der bolschewistischen Weltgefahr im Einsatzstab Reichsleiter Rosenberg der NSDAP, die jedoch bis Kriegsende nur eine einzige Fachtagung abhielt (Prag, 31. Oktober bis 2. November 1944).Einladung von Heinrich Härtle; Der Leiter der Arbeitsgemeinschaft zur Erforschung der bolschewistischen Weltgefahr im Einsatzstab Reichsleiter Rosenberg der NSDAP) an Herrn Professor Dr. Oberländer. Berlin, den 13. Oktober 1944. Nationalsozialistische Tätigkeit Nach dem Ersten Weltkrieg war Oberländer Mitglied der Gilde Greif, einer aus der Jugendbewegung hervorgegangenen Studentenverbindung.Klaus von Wiegrefe: „Der seltsame Professor“, in: Der Spiegel 27/2000, 3. Juli 2000, Seiten 62-66. Im Rahmen einer Wehrsportübung in Forstenried nahmen er und weitere Mitglieder der Gilde am 9. November 1923 am Hitlerputsch in München teil,Götz Aly, Susanne Heim: „Vordenker der Vernichtung. Auschwitz und die deutschen Pläne für eine neue europäische Ordnung.“ Hoffmann und Campe, Hamburg 1990, ISBN 3-455-08366-8. S. 94. nach eigenem Bekunden „eher zufällig“. Für die Teilnahme am Hitlerputsch saß er vier Tage in Haft. Oberländer wurde danach vorübergehend Mitglied der rechtsextremen paramilitärischen Vereinigung Bund Oberland und des Deutschvölkischen Schutz- und Trutzbundes. Am 1. Mai 1933 trat Oberländer in die NSDAP ein (Mitglieds-Nr. 2.331.552). Ebenfalls 1933 wurde er im Range eines Obersturmführers Mitglied der SA. Vom 1. Juli 1933 bis zum 1. Juni 1937 war er in leitender Position (Gauamtsleiter des Gau-Grenzlandamtes) Mitglied der NS-Gauleitung von Ostpreußen. Am 26. Mai 1933 wurde Oberländer Leiter der Landesgruppe Ostpreußen des neugegründeten nationalsozialistischen Bundes Deutscher Osten, auf persönlichen Vorschlag von Rudolf Heß wurde er am 8. Oktober 1934 dann zum Leiter dieser Organisation.In: „Ostland“ (Hrsg. Bund Deutscher Osten, Nr. 42/1934) Auf einer BDO-Tagung in Bochum unter Oberländers Vorsitz, bei der auch Hitler zugegen war, kam es zu derart wüsten antipolnischen Ausfälligkeiten einiger Redner, dass darüber dem polnischen Außenministerium berichtet wurde.Zygmunt Zawadowski (Polnischer Konsul in Essen): „Antypolska mowa Nadprezydenta Wagnera w Bochum 14 4 1935“ (Archiwum Ministerstwa Spraw Zagranicznych, Warszawa, APA 2-61-14) BDO-Chef Oberländer war federführend an den Germanisierungsmaßnahmen der ostpreußischen Gauleitung in Masuren beteiligt.Andreas Kossert: „Grenzlandpolitik und Ostforschung an der Peripherie des Reiches: Das ostpreußische Masuren 1919-1945“, in: Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte, 51. Jg., Heft 2, April 2002, Seiten 117 bis 146. Im Januar 1934 wurde Oberländer „Dozent für Ostfragen“ beim Außenpolitischen Amt der NSDAPDr. Walther Schmitt: „Grundriss der Schulungsarbeit“; datiert 4. Januar 1934, BA NS 8/116. und hielt Vorträge vor NS-Funktionären. 1934 wurde Oberländer Leiter des Landesverbandes Ostpreußen des nationalsozialistischen Volksbundes für das Deutschtum im Ausland (VDA). Am 13. Juli 1934 wurden im litauischen Memelgebiet die beiden örtlichen Naziparteien wegen Hochverrates verboten und ihren Führern in Kaunas ein Prozess gemacht (Neumann-Sass-Prozess, 14. Dezember 1934 bis 26. März 1935), der für internationales Aufsehen sorgte.Martin Broszat: „Die memeldeutschen Organisationen und der Nationalsozialismus 1933-1939“, in: Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte, Heft 3 Juli 1957, Seiten 273-278.Louis de Jong: Die deutsche Fünfte Kolonne im 2. Weltkrieg. Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt 1959, Seite 21. In der Anklageschrift wurde Oberländer als „Berater für Ostfragen“ der NSDAP identifiziert, der von Ostpreußen und Berlin aus auf zahlreiche Personal- und Sachentscheidungen Einfluss nahm und im Memelland einen Putsch nach dem Muster Österreichs mit vorbereitet hatte. Für Oberländers Mitwirkung am Fememord an dem memelländischen NS-Funktionär Georg Jesuttis, wie 1935 von Emigranten behauptet, gibt es keine Belege.Das braune Netz - Wie Hitlers Agenten im Auslande arbeiten und den Krieg vorbereiten. Editions du Carrefour 1935, Seiten 267, 268, 270, 271. Nach Verkündung der Urteile hielt Oberländer auf einer VDA-Veranstaltung eine Drohrede gegen Litauen.Dr. Karl Viererbl: „Die Ostland-Tagung des V.D.A. - Begrüßungsabend in der Königsberger Stadthalle“, in: Völkischer Beobachter 11. Juni 1935, Seite 2. Am 31. März 1936 stellte Oberländer bei der Reichsleitung der NSDAP wegen seiner Teilnahme am Hitlerputsch den Antrag auf Verleihung des Blutordens.Dr. Oberländer, Königsberg, an die Reichsleitung der NSDAP, München; Antrag Nr. 105 vom 31. März 1936. Der Antrag wurde abgelehnt, da Oberländer sich nach 1923 nicht weiter in der NSDAP engagiert hatte. Am 1. Februar 1937 wurden VDA und BDO der neugegründeten Volksdeutschen Mittelstelle der SS unterstellt,Hans-Adolf Jacobsen: Nationalsozialistische Außenpolitik 1933-1938. Alfred Metzner Verlag 1968, Seiten 234-235. die nunmehr die gesamte politische Arbeit unter den Volksdeutschen bündeln sollte. Da Oberländer der SS zu eigenwillig und nicht linientreu genug erschien, beendete im Frühjahr 1937 eine innerparteiliche Intrige zwischen SS und Ostpreußens Gauleiter Koch seine Karriere.Ralf Meindl: Ostpreußens Gauleiter. Fibre Verlag 2007, Seiten 230-232.Jeloschek/Richter/Schütte/Semler: Freiwillige vom Kaukasus. Leopold Stocker Verlag 2003, Seiten 150-151. Koch behauptete, Oberländer habe streng vertrauliche Parteischreiben verschwinden lassen und entband ihn zum 1. Juni 1937 sämtlicher Funktionen in der Gauleitung Ostpreußens. Verhöre und Haussuchungen erbrachten zwar keine Beweise für diese Behauptung, Oberländer musste aber auf Anweisung Kochs den Gau verlassen. Victor Silling (Pseudonym): Die Hintergründe des Falles Oberländer. Grenzland Verlag 1960, Seiten 60-61. Am 31. Juli 1937 entband der Leiter der Volksdeutschen Mittelstelle, Werner Lorenz, nach entsprechenden Eingaben durch Gauleiter Koch Oberländer außerdem von sämtlichen Funktionen in VDA und BDO.Hans-Adolf Jacobsen: Nationalsozialistische Außenpolitik 1933-1938. Alfred Metzner Verlag 1968, Seiten 249. Oberländers Partei- und Verbandskarriere war damit beendet, er stand bis Kriegsende unter Beobachtung des SD und galt offiziell als politisch „etwas zweifelhaft“.''Gerhard Kasper (Ministerialrat im Reichserziehungsministerium): ''„Eignungsbericht“ (handschriftlich vom 4. Dezember 1937, Ju WIp 222J WII WIIIa, Personalakte Oberländer), wörtlich zitiert in: Victor Silling (Pseudonym): Die Hintergründe des Falles Oberländer. Grenzland Verlag 1960, Seiten 23-24. Karriere in Armee und Geheimdienst 1923 und 1924 leistete Oberländer je fünf Monate als Zeitfreiwilliger bei einem Infanterieregiment der Reichswehr ab und nahm regelmäßig an Reserveübungen teil. 1933 war er Feldwebel der Reserve, 1937 Leutnant der Reserve. Über seine Aufenthalte in der Sowjetunion (1930, 1932 und 1934) verfasste er Berichte an „politische und militärische Stellen“. Von 1933 bis 1937 war Oberländer als Leiter des Gaugrenzlandamtes für die Überwachung der nationalen Minderheiten in Ostpreußen zuständigIngo Haar: Historiker im Nationalsozialismus. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht 2002, Seiten 216 bis 223. und organisierte durch BDO und VDA im angrenzenden Ausland ein Netzwerk aus Informanten (Bund heimattreuer Posener, Bund heimattreuer Ost- und Westpreußen und andere), das allein in Polen aus 300 Personen bestanden haben soll.Zachodnia Agencja Prasowa. Nr.44, November 1959. Bereits in dieser Zeit arbeitete Oberländer mit der Abwehr und dessen Abteilung II (Sabotage und Sonderaufgaben) zusammen. Oberländer: „Zwischen Abwehr II und den volksdeutschen Verbänden kam es zu einer engeren Zusammenarbeit. Es gab keine Tagung, an der nicht Offiziere von Abwehr II teilnahmen.“''Jeloschek/Richter/Schütte/Semler: ''Freiwillige vom Kaukasus. Leopold Stocker Verlag 2003, Seite 151. Nach dem Ende seiner Partei- und Verbandskarriere wurde Oberländer 1937 von der Abwehr angeworben. Bis 1943 war er für die Abteilung II (Sabotage und Sonderaufgaben) tätig. Am 2. Oktober 1937 beorderte das Reichskriegsministerium Oberländer zur Verwendung als Osteuropaexperte nach Berlin, wo er sich bis zum 31. Januar 1938 aufhielt, während dieser Zeit war er formal wegen zweier „Reserveübungen“ von seiner Lehrtätigkeit beurlaubt.Schriftwechsel zwischen Oberländer, Reichskriegsministerium und Reichserziehungsministerium (Oktober bis Dezember 1937) im Faksimile abgedruckt in: Ausschuss für Deutsche Einheit (Hrsg.): Die Wahrheit über Oberländer. Berlin-Ost 1960, Seiten 53 bis 60. Von Ende Mai bis Mitte August 1939 folgten erneute Beurlaubungen zu „Reserveübungen“, diesmal zur Abwehrstelle II in Schlesien „zur Durchführung besonderer Aufgaben, verbunden mit einer Auslandsreise“.Schriftwechsel zwischen Oberländer, Reichskriegsministerium und Reichserziehungsministerium (Mai bis Juli 1939) im Faksimile abgedruckt in: Ausschuss für Deutsche Einheit (Hrsg.): Die Wahrheit über Oberländer'. Berlin-Ost 1960, Seiten 63 bis 65. Diese Geheimdienstfiliale bildete zu dieser Zeit Einheiten in Zivil aus, die während des Überfalls auf Polen unter anderem im Oberschlesischen Industriegebiet Objekte besetzten.Louis de Jong: ''Die deutsche Fünfte Kolonne im 2. Weltkrieg. Deutsche Verlags-Anstalt 1959, Seite 152. Ebenso lieferte sie die polnischen Uniformen und Ausrüstungsgegenstände, die beim Überfall auf den Sender Gleiwitz verwendet wurden.Aussage von Erwin von Lahousen bei den Nürnberger Prozessen am 30. November 1945, in: Der Prozess gegen die Hauptkriegsverbrecher vor dem Internationalen Militärgerichtshof, Band II, Seiten 495 bis 497. Konkrete Belege zu Oberländers Tätigkeit in diesem Zusammenhang fehlen bislang. Anfang 1941 war Oberländer, jetzt Oberleutnant der Reserve, bei der Abwehrstelle II in Krakau als „Sachverständiger für ukrainische Fragen“ tätig. In dieser Eigenschaft war er im Auftrag des OKW an Verhandlungen mit den ukrainischen Nationalisten unter Stepan Bandera beteiligt.Roman Ilnyzkyj: Deutschland und die Ukraine 1934-1945. Osteuropa-Institut München 1959, Seiten 139-140. Am 8. Mai 1941„Oberländer: Nachtigall in Lemberg“, in: Der Spiegel 9/1960, 24. Februar 1960. trat Oberländer seinen Dienst beim ''„Bataillon Nachtigall“'' an, einer Einheit aus polnischen und französischen Kriegsgefangenen ukrainischer Nationalität, die der Abwehr unterstand. Oberländer fungierte als Ausbilder, Dolmetscher und „Sachverständiger für die Behandlung fremden Volkstums“Laut Pressekonferenz Theodor Oberländers in Bonn; 30. September 1959. und stand dem Befehlshaber der Einheit, Oberleutnant Albrecht Herzner, als Verbindungsoffizier zur Seite.Hermann Raschhofer: Der Fall Oberländer. Verlag Fritz Schlichtenmayer 1962, Seite 29. Am 18. Juni 1941 wurde Nachtigall in Richtung sowjetischer Grenze in Marsch gesetzt und erhielt am 29. Juni den Befehl, bei der Besetzung von Lemberg mitzuwirken.Roman Ilnyzkyj: Deutschland und die Ukraine 1934-1945. Osteuropa-Institut München 1959, Seite 142. Die Einheit drang noch vor der Wehrmacht nachts in die Stadt einPaul Leverkuehn: Der geheime Nachrichtendienst der Deutschen Wehrmacht im Kriege. Athenäum Verlag 1964, Seiten 136-137. und besetzte unter anderem den Radiosender, über den am 30. Juni 1941 die Unabhängigkeit der Westukraine verkündet wurde. Erst am Nachmittag machten reguläre Einheiten der Wehrmacht dem ein Ende und der verantwortliche Nationalistenführer Stepan Bandera wurde am 5. Juli verhaftet. Oberländer befand sich bis zum 6. Juli 1941 in Lemberg, in dieser Zeit beteiligten sich Angehörige seiner Einheit zusammen mit ortsansässigen Kollaborateuren an systematischen Massenmorden an der Zivilbevölkerung, dem sogenannten Massaker von Lemberg. Ein schriftlicher Befehl Oberländers hierzu hat sich im Nachhinein nicht gefunden, er selbst hat jede Beteiligung an dem Massaker geleugnet. Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass die Westukraine nicht unabhängig, sondern ab 1. August 1941 Teil des deutschen Generalgouvernements werden sollte, wurde die Einheit unzuverlässig und Desertionen häuften sich. Am 25. Juli 1941 inspizierte Admiral Canaris die Einheit in der Nähe von WinnizaHermann Raschhofer: Der Fall Oberländer. Verlag Fritz Schlichtenmayer 1962, Seite 20. und befahl am 30. Juli ihre Auflösung. Oberländer begleitete die Einheit zurück nach Krakau, wo sie am 15. August entwaffnet und interniert wurde. Oberländer blieb als Verbindungsoffizier der Abwehr II beim AOK XVII der Heeresgruppe Süd in Poltawa,Jeloschek/Richter/Schütte/Semler: Freiwillige vom Kaukasus'. Leopold Stocker Verlag 2003, Seite 152. in dieser Zeit soll er auch die Bildung der Sabotageeinheit ''Tamara II betreut haben.Jeloschek/Richter/Schütte/Semler: Freiwillige vom Kaukasus. Leopold Stocker Verlag 2003, Seite 44.Otto Heilbrunn: Der sowjetische Geheimdienst. Bernard & Graefe 1956, Seite 154. Am 14. Oktober 1941 erhielt Oberländer den Befehl zur Aufstellung und Ausbildung einer weiteren Geheimdienst-Einheit, des Sonderverbandes Bergmann, deren Kommandeur er bis 1943 war. Die Einheit wurde aus sowjetischen und französischen Kriegsgefangenen kaukasischer Herkunft rekrutiert und sollte durch Eroberung des Kreuzpasses die Besetzung Georgiens sichern, wozu es aber nicht kam.Jeloschek/Richter/Schütte/Semler: Freiwillige vom Kaukasus. Leopold Stocker Verlag 2003, Seiten 39-40. „Bergmann“ wurde von November 1941 bis Juli 1942 in Neuhammer und Mittenwald (Gebirgs- und Winterkampfschule) ausgebildet, erreichte am 25. August 1942 Pjatigorsk und war dann bis zum 11. Januar 1943 im Nordkaukasus eingesetzt. Oberländer wurde ein Frontabschnitt bei Naltschik zugeteilt, von wo aus er außerdem Widerstandsgruppen bekämpfte und Anschläge und Sabotageaktionen hinter den feindlichen Linien durchführte. Anfang Oktober 1942 wurde Oberländer durch General von Kleist mit der Kontrolle der Kriegsgefangenenlager im Nordkaukasus beauftragt, in die er Beobachter entsandte.Hermann Raschhofer: Der Fall Oberländer. Verlag Fritz Schlichtenmayer 1962, Seite 146.Jeloschek/Richter/Schütte/Semler: Freiwillige vom Kaukasus. Leopold Stocker Verlag 2003, Seite 159. Sowjetische Quellen beschuldigten Oberländer später, sich persönlich für eine Verschlechterung der Haftbedingungen sowjetischer Kriegsgefangener eingesetzt zu haben, um sie zur Kollaboration zu zwingen.K. Taradankin: „Pravda ob Oberlendere“, in: Izvestija 6. April 1960, Seite 4.M. Nemirova, E. Kalandadze: Vo Imja Žizni. Tblisi 1963, Seite 23.Hermann Raschhofer: Der Fall Oberländer. Verlag Fritz Schlichtenmayer 1962, Seiten 90-95. Oberländer stritt die Anschuldigungen ab und behauptete, er habe sich im Gegenteil für die Verbesserung der Haftbedingungen eingesetzt,Einstellungsverfügung des Staatsanwaltes im Verfahren „Bergmann“ vom 30. März 1961 (Aktenzeichen 8 Js 359/60, Landgericht Bonn) an denen fast 50 % aller kaukasischen Kriegsgefangenen starben.Jeloschek/Richter/Schütte/Semler: Freiwillige vom Kaukasus. Leopold Stocker Verlag 2003, Seite 289. In Oberländers Einsatzbereich führte die SS-Einsatzgruppe D unter Walther Bierkamp Massenmorde an der jüdischen Bevölkerung durch. Am 19. August und am 20. September 1942 wurden bereits 850 Bergjuden in der Nähe von Mosdok (Kolchosen Bogdanovka und Menžinskoe) ermordet, weitere 1000 fielen den Deutschen im Oktober 1942 in Naltschik in die Hände, die zum Tragen des Judensterns und zur Zwangsarbeit gezwungen wurden.Kiril Feferman: „Nazi Germany and the Mountain Jews: Was There a Policy?“, in: Richard D. Breitman (Hrsg.): Holocaust and Genocide Studies Volume 21 Spring 2007, Oxford University Press, Seiten 96-114. Oberländer, der von der SS als Sachverständiger hinzugezogen wurde, bezeugte, dass die Bergjuden rassisch gesehen keine wirklichen Juden, sondern lediglich konvertierte Kaukasier seien, so dass die SS auf ihre Ermordung bis zum deutschen Rückzug verzichtete.Jeloschek/Richter/Schütte/Semler: Freiwillige vom Kaukasus. Leopold Stocker Verlag 2003, Seiten 322-324.Hermann Raschhofer: Der Fall Oberländer. Verlag Fritz Schlichtenmayer 1962, Seite 269. Da Oberländers Einheit mittlerweile nicht mehr „Abwehrmäßig eingesetzt“ war, gab die Abwehr sie Mitte Dezember 1942 an das Oberkommando des Heeres (OKH) ab.Theodor Oberländer: „Bericht über den Einsatz des Sonderverbandes Bergmann vom 1. Dezember 1942 bis 15. Februar 1943“ an General von Kleist (Oberkommando der Heeresgruppe A) vom 16. Februar 1943. Nach dem Rückzug der Wehrmacht aus dem Kaukasus wurde sie auf die Krim verlegt, wo sie nordöstlich von Sewastopol zur Bekämpfung von Widerstandsgruppen eingesetzt wurde. Oberländers Denkschriften An seine Vorgesetzten verfasste Oberländer als Abwehr-Offizier fünf Denkschriften (Oktober 1941 bis November 1942)Theodor Oberländer: „Maßnahmen zur militärischen Ausbildung fremden Volkstums. Nach Erfahrungen der Einheit Bergmann vom 1.1.-1.7.1942“ (datiert vom 8. Juli 1942, BA-MA 34 427/1) blieb unveröffentlicht. bzw. als Wehrmachtsoffizier drei weitere (März bis Juni 1943).Theodor Oberländer: „Aus den Erfahrungen der Einheit Bergmann im Kaukasus - Gefahren für die Zukunft der landeseigenen Verbände“ (datiert vom 17. April 1943) blieb unveröffentlicht Die Denkschriften wurden in Ostministerium und Wehrmacht in größeren Stückzahlen weiterverbreitet, zwei davon wurden Hitler persönlich vorgelegt. 1987 wurden sechs der Denkschriften von der rechtslastigen Zeitgeschichtlichen Forschungsstelle Ingolstadt unter dem Titel „Der Osten und die deutsche Wehrmacht“ veröffentlicht.Theodor Oberländer: Der Osten und die deutsche Wehrmacht - sechs Denkschriften aus den Jahren 1941-43 gegen die NS-Kolonialthese. MUT-Verlag 1987. In ihnen bekannte er sich ausdrücklich zu Hitlers Kriegszielen: Trennung der eroberten Gebiete von der Sowjetunion (S. 93) unter Ausschaltung des Judentums (S. 94) und Schaffung eines von Deutschland geführten Großraums Europa (S. 109). Die Deutschen seien das „zur Führung berufene Volk“ (S. 109). Zudem müsse der Kaukasus von Deutschland erobert werden, um diesen Großraum „im Kampf gegen Bolschewismus und Amerikanismus“ blockadefest zu machen (S. 43, 48). Deutsche „Siedlungsziele“ seien am besten „so zu stecken, daß bei einem Optimum an neuem Volksboden möglichst wenige Völker von ihnen betroffen werden und dadurch in Gegensatz zu uns geraten“ (S. 114-115). Oberländer appellierte jedoch als Nationalsozialist (S. 107) an „das staatsmännische Genie des Führers“ (S. 107-108), einen Politikwechsel zu veranlassen. Scharfe Kritik übte er dabei an der brutalen deutschen Besatzungspolitik vor allem seines alten Rivalen Erich Koch (S. 68-84, 112, 115, 123), der dem Punkt 24 des NSDAP-Parteiprogramms zuwiderhandle (S. 116). Oberländer lehnte jeden Rassismus gegenüber der osteuropäischen Bevölkerung ab, diese bestehe keineswegs aus Untermenschen (S. 121), „der Anteil der nordischen Rasse“ sei sogar „erheblich höher als gemeinhin angenommen“ (S. 114). Die deutsche Besatzungspolitik widerspreche den Reichsinteressen (S. 113), da sie selbst die kollaborationswillige Bevölkerung in eine „deutschfeindliche Einheitsfront“ zwinge (S. 114). Man müsse aufhören, die besetzten Gebiete als Kolonie zu behandeln (S. 113) und öffentlich „uferlose Siedlungsziele“ zu propagieren (S. 123, ein Seitenhieb gegen den berüchtigten Generalplan Ost seines Fachkollegen Konrad Meyer), die Ukrainer z.B. seien potenziell kollaborationswillig („Polen gegen uns, Ukrainer für uns“, S. 114-115). In den besetzten Gebieten müsse eine gewisse Selbstverwaltung ermöglicht werden, wobei die „Militär- und Wirtschaftsverwaltung in deutscher Hand“ verbleiben müsse (S. 47). Wenn ein solcher „psychologische Sieg der Etappe“ gelinge, „sind wir nicht zu schlagen, wie lange der Krieg auch dauern mag“ (S. 101). Erlaube man in großem Stil die Aufstellung von Armeen aus Kollaborateuren, spare dies „kostbares deutsches Blut“ (S. 98, 100, 112, 125). Ohne einen radikalen Politikwechsel könne der Krieg militärisch aber nicht mehr gewonnen werden (S. 121) und Deutschland müsse „im Kampf mit dem Slawentum für Klein-Europa gegen Osteuropa verbluten“ (S. 127). Oberländers Denkschriften, vor allem die letzte vom 22. Juni 1943, wurden zwar in Ostministerium und Armee positiv aufgenommen und weiterverteilt, wurden aber von SS, OKW und Erich Koch als anmaßend und zersetzend angesehen. Am 4. August 1943 wurde Oberländer ins Führerhauptquartier befohlen, wo ihm das Kommando über seine Einheit entzogen wurde. Die Einheit Bergmann wurde aufgelöst und in drei separate Bataillone aufgeteilt. Zurück auf der Krim verabschiedete sich Oberländer am 22. August 1943 von seiner Einheit und kehrte nach Prag zurück. Von Prag aus wurde er zu einem Lehrgang an die Bataillonsführerschule Antwerpen geschickt und dann am 11. November 1943 ohne offizielle Angabe von Gründen aus der Wehrmacht entlassen.Jeloschek/Richter/Schütte/Semler: Freiwillige vom Kaukasus. Leopold Stocker Verlag 2003, Seite 164. Leben und Karriere nach 1945 thumb|Aufruf zur Anklage Theodor Oberländers von Vertretern aus Kultur und Wissenschaft der DDR Von 1945 bis 1946 befand sich Oberländer in amerikanischer Kriegsgefangenschaft. Danach war er zunächst als Landarbeiter im Kreis Uelzen und später als Geschäftsführer einer Samenzuchtfirma in Bayern tätig. Aus amerikanischen Akten geht hervor, dass er bis 1949 für US-Geheimdienste Nachrichten aus Osteuropa auswertete und selbst noch bis mindestens 1954 überwacht wurde. Im Zuge des Entnazifizierungsverfahren wurde er als „entlastet“ eingestuft. 1948 wurde er zunächst Mitglied der FDP. 1950 gehört er zu den Mitbegründern des Bundes der Heimatvertriebenen und Entrechteten (BHE) und wurde sogleich Landesvorsitzender des BHE in Bayern. Von 1951 bis 1955 gehörte Oberländer dem GB/BHE-Bundesvorstand an und war zuletzt von 1954 bis 1955 dessen Bundesvorsitzender. Von 1950 bis 1953 gehörte Oberländer über die Liste des BHE dem Bayerischen Landtag an. Vom 3. Januar 1951 bis zum 24. Februar 1953 war Oberländer Staatssekretär für Flüchtlingsfragen im bayerischen Staatsministerium des Innern. Bundespolitik Oberländer wurde 1953 Mitglied des Deutschen Bundestages, dem er bis 1961 angehörte. Bei der Bundestagswahl 1953 zog er über die bayerische Landesliste des BHE ins Parlament ein, bei der Bundestagswahl 1957 als direkt gewählter CDU-Abgeordneter des Wahlkreises Hildesheim. Am 20. Oktober 1953 wurde er als Bundesminister für Angelegenheiten der Vertriebenen in die von Bundeskanzler Konrad Adenauer geführte Bundesregierung berufen. Am 1. Februar 1954 wurde das von ihm geleitete Ministerium in Bundesministerium für Vertriebene, Flüchtlinge und Kriegsgeschädigte umbenannt. Am 12. Juli 1955 verließ er gemeinsam mit Waldemar Kraft und anderen (Gruppe Kraft/Oberländer) die GB/BHE-Bundestagsfraktion. Am 15. Juli 1955 schloss er sich gemeinsam mit dieser Gruppe als Gast der CDU/CSU-Bundestagsfraktion an. 1956 traten die Mitglieder der Gruppe Kraft/Oberländer der CDU bei und wurden am 20. März 1956 auch Mitglieder der CDU/CSU-Bundestagsfraktion. Rücktritt thumb|Urteilsverkündung gegen Oberländer vor dem [[Oberstes Gericht der DDR|Obersten Gericht der DDR am 29. April 1960]] Das Politbüro des ZK der SED wollte am Beispiel Oberländers die „Wesensgleichheit des Bonner Systems mit dem Hitlerfaschismus beweisen“. Am 29. April 1960 wurde Oberländer in der DDR in einem Schauprozess in Abwesenheit wegen der Erschießung von mehreren tausend Juden und Polen in Lemberg zu lebenslänglichem Zuchthaus verurteilt. Akten des Bundesbeauftragten für die Stasi-Unterlagen belegen, dass dabei Zeugenaussagen gefälscht und Verteidigerrechte beschnitten wurden. Sein Verteidiger Friedrich Wolff gab erfolglos zu bedenken, Oberländer sei lediglich ein „ungeheuer agiler und geltungsbedürftiger Mitläufer“ gewesen und „habe das Rechtswidrige seines Tuns nicht zu erkennen brauchen.“„Oberländer-Prozess: Irrendes Gewissen“, in: Der Spiegel 19/1960 4. Mai 1960, Seiten 23-24. Nach der Verurteilung lehnte Bundeskanzler Adenauer ein Rücktrittsangebot Oberländers zunächst noch ab. Nachdem die SPD aber einen Untersuchungsausschuss über die Vergangenheit Oberländers beantragt hatte, trat er schließlich am 4. Mai 1960 nach Erreichen der Pensionsberechtigung unter Zurückweisung der Vorwürfe zurück. Zuvor hatte er zahlreiche Prozesse gegen seine Gegner angestrengt, denen er sich auch als Pensionär weiterhin widmete. Späteres Leben Bei der Bundestagswahl 1961 verfehlte Oberländer als Kandidat auf der niedersächsischen Landesliste der CDU den Wiedereinzug in den Bundestag, rückte jedoch am 9. Mai 1963 für die verstorbene Abgeordnete Elisabeth Vietje nach und gehörte dem Parlament bis zum Ende der Wahlperiode 1965 an. In den 1970er Jahren engagierte sich Oberländer in der Gesellschaft für freie Publizistik und im Verein für das Deutschtum im Ausland. 1982 trat er als Mitunterzeichner des Heidelberger Manifestes in Erscheinung, das sich gegen eine weitere Zuwanderung nach Deutschland aussprach. Nach der Wiedervereinigung hob das Landgericht Berlin am 28. November 1993 das 1960 ergangene DDR-Urteil gegen Oberländer aus formalen Gründen auf.Philipp-Christian Wachs, aaO, S.13. Theodor Oberländer ist der Vater des Historikers Erwin Oberländer. Sein Enkel ist der Japanologe Christian Oberländer. Romanbezüge * Jonathan Littell: Die Wohlgesinnten. Übersetzt von Hainer Kober. Berlin Verlag, Berlin 2008, ISBN 978-3-8270-0738-4 (O.s Taten im Kaukasus und in der Ukraine werden ausführlich dargestellt) Kabinette * Kabinett Adenauer II * Kabinett Adenauer III Veröffentlichungen *''Die agrarische Überbevölkerung Polens'', Berlin 1935. *''Die agrarische Überbevölkerung Ostmitteleuropas'', in: Aubin, Hermann u. a. (Hrsg.): Deutsche Ostforschung. Ergebnisse und Aufgaben seit dem ersten Weltkrieg, Bd. 2 (Deutschland und der Osten. Quellen und Forschungen zur Geschichte ihrer Beziehungen, Bd. 21), Leipzig 1943, S. 416 - 427. * Der Osten und die deutsche Wehrmacht: sechs Denkschriften aus den Jahren 1941-43 gegen die NS-Kolonialthese. Hrsg. von der Zeitgeschichtlichen Forschungsstelle Ingolstadt. Asendorf, Mut-Verlag. 144 S. In: Zeitgeschichtliche Bibliothek; Bd. 2. ISBN 3-89182-026-7 * Bayern und sein Flüchtlingsproblem, München 1953. - Die Überwindung der deutschen Not, Darmstadt 1954. * Das Weltflüchtlingsproblem: Ein Vortrag gehalten vor dem Rhein-Ruhr-Club am 8. Mai 1959. Sonderausg. des Arbeits- u. Sozialministers des Landes Nordrhein-Westfalen. Verleger, Bonn: Bundesministerium f. Vertriebene, Flüchtlinge u. Kriegsgeschädigte. 1959. Literatur * Götz Aly: Macht, Geist, Wahn. Kontinuitäten deutschen Denkens. Berlin 1997. * Götz Aly, Susanne Heim: Vordenker der Vernichtung. Auschwitz und die deutschen Pläne für eine neue europäische Ordnung. Hoffmann und Campe, Hamburg 1990, ISBN 3-455-08366-8. * Michael Burleigh: Germany turns eastwards. A study of Ostforschung in the Third Reich. Cambridge 1986. * Tuvijah Friedman: Der Nazi-Minister Theo Oberländer begann als erster mit den Massen-Erschießungen der Juden in Lemberg, Anfangs Juli 1941. Institute of Documentation in Israel (Hrsg.) * Christian Gerlach: Kalkulierte Morde. Die deutsche Wirtschafts- und Vernichtungspoltik in Weißrußland 1941 bis 1944. Hamburger Edition, Hamburg 2000, ISBN 3-930908-63-8. * Hermann Raschhofer: Der Fall Oberländer. Schlichtenmayer, Tübingen 1962, ASIN: B0000BMM7F. * Philipp-Christian Wachs: Der Fall Oberländer (1905–1998). Ein Lehrstück deutscher Geschichte. Frankfurt am Main 2000, ISBN 3-593-36445-X. * Philipp-Christian Wachs: Die Inszenierung eines Schauprozesses - das Verfahren gegen Theodor Oberländer vor dem Obersten Gericht der DDR, In: Schriftenreihe des Berliner Landesbeauftragten für die Unterlagen des Staatssicherheitsdienstes der ehemaligen DDR, Band 14, Berlin 2001. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * * * Hannes Heer: Blutige Ouvertüre. Lemberg, 30. Juni 1941: Mit dem Einmarsch der Wehrmachttruppen beginnt der Judenmord. Artikel in Die Zeit Nr. 2001/26. * Spiegelartikel über Theodor Oberländer Kategorie:Vertriebenenminister (Bundesrepublik Deutschland) Kategorie:Bundestagsabgeordneter Kategorie:Mitglied des Bayerischen Landtags Kategorie:Staatssekretär (Bayern) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Greifswald) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Albertina Königsberg) Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Prag) Kategorie:Militärperson (Abwehr) Kategorie:Mitglied im Deutschvölkischen Schutz- und Trutzbund Kategorie:Teilnehmer am Hitlerputsch Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:SA-Mitglied Kategorie:GB/BHE-Mitglied Kategorie:FDP-Mitglied Kategorie:CDU-Mitglied Kategorie:Träger des Großen Bundesverdienstkreuzes mit Stern und Schulterband Kategorie:Träger des Bayerischen Verdienstordens Kategorie:Person (Memelland) Kategorie:Person (Deutsche Besetzung Polens 1939–1945) Kategorie:Person (Deutsche Besetzung der Ukraine 1941–1944) Kategorie:Person (Deutsche Besetzung Russlands 1941–1944) Kategorie:Krim Kategorie:Kaukasus Kategorie:Nachrichtendienstliche Person (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1905 Kategorie:Gestorben 1998 Kategorie:Mann en:Theodor Oberländer la:Theodorus Oberländer no:Theodor Oberländer pl:Theodor Oberländer ru:Оберлендер, Теодор sv:Theodor Oberländer uk:Теодор Оберлендер